1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspenders for suspending trousers, and also relates to methods of suspending trousers from one's shoulders with the suspenders in order to prevent the trousers to fall from both lower extremities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the suspenders typically have the function to suspend trousers by connecting the respective free ends of several straps branched in the suspenders with the upper end of the trousers. The patterns of such straps branched in the suspenders can be roughly classified into four modes, namely, Y type, H type, X type and RX type, as shown in FIG. 1.
The Y type suspenders have straps with three branches of which two are for the front of trousers and one for the back thereof. The H type and the X type suspenders have straps with four branches, of which two are for the front of trousers and two for the back thereof. The RX type suspenders have straps with two branches, namely, one on each side. It is well-known in the art that the free ends of straps in the suspenders are connected with the upper end of trousers by means of a button-up connection mode or a clip-on connection mode.
The button-up connection mode fastens buttons to buttonholes respectively, which buttons are previously and exclusively sewed in a total quantity of from four to eight on predetermined positions inside of and near the upper end of trousers, and which buttonholes are provided at the respective free ends of the straps branched in the suspenders.
The clip-on connection mode connects the desired positions of the upper end of trousers with gripping teeth provided at the respective free ends of the suspenders.
It is necessary that the button-up connecting mode should previously sew from four to eight of the exclusive buttons along the inside upper end of trousers. It has not only the disadvantage or limitation in the use of the trousers having no such exclusive buttons, but also bothersome because of taking a lot of time and effort to fasten and undo many buttons.
The foregoing clip-on connecting mode seems to have good general-purpose properties, because it has solved the problem of special preparation that the button-up connection mode has. However, there is a possibility of not only damaging trousers but also injuring the fingernails upon opening the clips, because the gripping teeth of the clips tend to leave a mark at the upper end of trousers.